


Sharing is a Virtue

by MoMoMomma



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Sharing, Spitroasting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “I had plans with him tonight. Had a hell of a day.”“You don’t need to cast your plans aside. He is, after all, right here.”





	Sharing is a Virtue

“You know you’re breaking the rules.”

John lets his head loll, fingers catching in Rook’s hair and keeping him down when he tries to pull away. Jacob fills the doorway, arms over his chest, an expression of irritation on his face slowly melting away as he looks over the long expanse of Rook’s naked body. It’s a sight, John knows, can look down from his sprawl against the headboard and see the very best parts of it.

And Jacob can see it _all_ from where he’s standing. Lucky bastard.

“What’s a little rule breaking between brothers?”

“Enough to piss me off.” Jacob grunts, rolls his shoulder in a familiar move. “I had plans with him tonight. Had a hell of a day.”

“You don’t need to cast your plans aside. He is, after all, right here.”

Right where he’s been since John had him dragged in off some backroad. He’d waved away his Chosen after they’d dutifully delivered his present, ignoring Rook’s protests about heading towards the Whitetail mountains. Jacob isn’t the only one feeling particularly stressed, even with Rook’s barest attempts to assist, the Resistance has been a pain as of late. He doesn’t blame Rook, of course, for losing the US Auto Outpost. He has to keep up appearances lest the dogs of the Resistance turn on him.

But it was enough for John to want a little stress relief. Take out his frustration on willing flesh instead of the sinners who scream for mercy under his knife.

Rook screams so pretty sometimes, it’s enough of an addiction it helps to take most of his edges off. 

Jacob makes a considering noise, head tipped in consideration, and John can’t help but grin as he steps inside, kicks the door shut with his heel. Rook makes a noise around his cock, drool slipping down the length as his lips lose suction for a moment. John relaxes his grip, lets him pull back, takes a moment of pride in the flash of swollen red lips before Rook’s looking over his shoulder.

“Was trying to come to you. He caught me.”

“Shouldn’t have let yourself get caught.” Jacob fires back, running a hand from Rook’s thigh over the curve of his ass. “Thought you were better than that, pup.”

Rook whines, turns back to him with a pleading sort of look. Probably wanting John to save him from Jacob’s irritation.

They both know all too well what Jacob does when he’s agitated with Rook for being weak. John’s placed careful hands on Rook’s fire-red cheeks, spread him apart to lick at the abused stretch of his hole. But he’s never seen it happen before, in real time. Jacob’s sent a few videos, Rook across his lap and squirming, yelping when Jacob’s hand hits too dead center for it not to rock up his spine. 

It’s not enough. 

“You’re welcome to punish him how you see fit.” John offers lightly, cupping Rook’s chin in his hands and shushing the immediate protesting whine. “Don’t. You know you’re supposed to be with him right now. And where are you instead, hm? Settled between my thighs and sucking me off like a slut.”

“Only because you _took_ me--”

Jacob’s hand against Rook’s ass cuts the accusation short, makes Rook screech and nearly jump out of his hold. One foot kicks up, like he’s trying to protect himself, and Jacob just pushes it back down with a practiced hand.

“Don’t get mouthy.” It almost seems directed at them both and John offers Rook a secret little smile when he glances back, teeth sank into his lower lip. “Should just bundle you up and drag you home. I’m not in the mood to play your little games today.”

John almost lets the past creep in. Almost hears someone else when Jacob’s steel-tone reaches his ears. But Rook must catch a glance at his face, see something shift in his expression, because he’s burying his face in John’s hip and scooting up onto his knees. Offering up the curve of his ass with his arms draped lazily around John’s hips.

“Yes, sir. Sorry. I’ll be good. Please let me stay?”

“Oh,” John breathes softly, fingers flexing where they’re buried in Rook’s hair, something close to a shudder crawling up his spine. “That’s...I like that.”

Jacob's grin is just too sharp, amused with the way John's sure he looks like someone slapped him. Rook turns his head, nuzzles against the base of his cock, tongue flickering out. It's enough to pull his attention away, use his grip to tip Rook’s head until he can look up out of the corner of one eye.

“Is this how your relationship goes? You fight me every step of the way, but you’re docile and sweet for Jacob?”

“Not always,” Rook murmurs with a flash of a smile, dipping his head to lick across John’s balls. 

“He’s a pain in the ass sometimes too.” Jacob’s undressing while John holds Rook’s head still and lifts his hips, giving him space to work. 

He forgets, on occasion, how scarred Jacob is. How much of his life experience is marked into his flesh for the rest of his days. But underneath it all, he’s still built solid and strong. Obviously big enough to bend Rook over his lap and hold him in place. Rook might fight John, snappy words and little digs at everything from his sins to his unstable mental state to his past addictions. 

But he never physically fights it. Probably because he knows that between John and Rook, there’s always going to be the same winner every time. And it’s not going to be John.

“Does he fight you?” John asks, lowering his weight back down and dragging Rook up until he’s resting his head once more on the sharp jut of his hip. “Does he struggle?”

“Sometimes. If he’s got an urge to be particularly difficult.” Jacob’s naked now, dog tags bouncing against his bare chest as he kneels between Rook’s legs. He reaches out, smooths his hands over Rook’s ass. “But he can be good. Can behave. If given proper incentive.”

“Mmmm, and how do you entice?”

Jacob grins at him and dips his head instead of answering. Rook gasps into John’s skin, breath warm across the base of his cock, fingers turning into claws on his thigh. John laughs, guides Rook’s head until he can wrap a hand around his cock, feed the tip between still-puffy lips. 

“Oh, I see. So that’s what does it, hm? A tongue up your ass and you’re the world’s best-behaved dog, is that right?”

Rook practically growls around his cock, sliding his lips to the base instead of answering. The suction isn’t quite as tight as it was before, tongue lazier as it laves against the underside, but Rook’s likely a bit sore. He’s been sucking John off for the better part of an hour now. 

Not to mention, he’s a bit distracted. Little whines and soft sighs eeking out around John’s cock, eyes glazed over when they drift upwards to meet his own. He’s not loud enough, not sloppy enough, that John can’t hear what Jacob’s doing. Hear the wet sounds of broad tongue strokes, the squelch of too much spit being shoved around by a careless mouth.

“Messy,” John murmurs, almost thoughtlessly, and hears Jacob makes a huff of amusement against Rook’s body. 

“He likes it.”

He does. It’s evident in the flush of his cheeks, the way he keeps pulling off John’s cock, working it in his palm to try and get air in with desperate heaves. John cups a hand behind his head the second time around, pushes him down until Rook sinks back onto his cock with a groan. 

“Fuck him.”

“Was plannin’ on it.” Jacob draws back, beard wet with spit around his lips, wiping idly at his mouth with the back of one hand. “Got anything for it?”

He reaches over with one hand, fishes the lube from the bedside table and throws it carelessly. Jacob nearly drops it, arching a brow as John leans his weight slightly into the back of Rook’s head. There’s immediately a pair of hands on his hips, fingernails biting in sharp, as Rook gags. 

But he doesn’t pull away. Let’s John hold him down, throat flexing against the head of his cock in ways that make the world go black at the edges, until he leans back on his own. Rook pulls off with a hoarse gasp, a thick line of saliva connecting his bottom lip to the head of John’s cock. 

“Yes.” He croaks, swallowing harshly, eyes glistening with tears and so distant it almost makes John worry. “Yes, I--please.”

“My favorite word.” John murmurs back, lacing his fingers behind Rook’s head and putting him back to work.

He doesn’t hold him down just yet, lets Rook takes as much of his cock inside as he wants. It’s for the best, considering Jacob slips a hand out of view and seconds later Rook’s gasping, the barest scrape of teeth like he wanted to clap his jaw shut and only vaguely remembered why he couldn’t. 

“Is he--”

“Tight,” Jacob mumbles, though it’s clear John wasn’t talking to him. “He goes missing, is late to meet me, figured you’d have fucked him by now.”

“I don’t--he’s typically--”

“Right.” It doesn’t sound judgmental, Jacob’s gravel brutal tone easing up as his eyes flicker away from his ministrations for a split second to meet John’s own. “Wondered. Never done it myself but...been tempted.”

“He’s...gentle,” John says, almost like an apology because he’s not sure how Jacob would deal with gentle. Isn’t sure gentle has a place between his brother and their mutual lover. 

Rook’s silent through the discussion, like he can feel the weight in the air. Working John’s cock like it’s an afterthought, a comfort action performed without conscious consideration. John glances down, considers the back of his head, the broad stretch of his shoulders forcing John’s thighs wide around them. Rook is sin incarnate for him, temptation in every snapped word, every movement of his tightly honed body. 

John just never stopped to consider whether he was the very same for Jacob.

“You should try it.” He offers, tugging Rook in until there’s a bruising sort of pressure, the softest choking noises. “He’ll make it good for you.”

“Always does.”

Jacob’s drawing back and John’s terrified, for a split second, everything is ruined. That the change in the air, still hungry, still lustful, but softer now, has turned this into something too much for Jacob. But he slicks his palm, scoots in closer on his knees, and John pulls Rook off his cock entirely.

He’s not prepped enough, it was a handful of minutes, and that’s barely enough time for him--and he likes more pain than Rook does. But Rook just rests his head on John’s hips, presses his cock against the side of his jaw and nuzzles up against it. His breath catches when Jacob moves, shifts forward with one hand sliding up the length of his spine, but he doesn’t protest. There’s no screaming, no Rook tearing himself away cussing up a storm.

Just a small groan and a shift, Rook’s lips parting to fit his cock inside once more. John marvels down at him, mouth slack and eyes wide, as Rook busies himself between his thighs. There’s a subtle rocking, like Jacob knew he tried for too much, too soon, and is trying to work Rook open on his cock--which is hotter than it has any right to be.

“You just take it,” John says softly, one hand fisted in Rook’s hair and the other combing through it, trailing over his nape. “We give and you take and _take_ until it’s done.”

He laughs, a desperate sort of thing even to his own ears. 

“I wonder, sometimes, how much you can take before it breaks you apart.”

“He’s strong.” It’s a compliment that has deeper meaning, makes Rook whine around his cock. “He can take everything we give him. And more, if we tried.”

“We should try,” John suggests, hips jerking into every sucking pull. “You’d let us, wouldn’t you, Rook? Let us both inside, split you open until you don’t know who’s who and you don’t _care_ because we’re both giving you what you want.”

Jacob makes a guttural noise, hands pressing white into Rook’s hips as he slams home. It must hurt, John thinks distantly as he lets Rook up for another gasping breath. He’s not going to be able to sit properly tomorrow, or swallow, but that only makes it better. Knowing Rook’s going to be feeling this for days, memories and remembrance in every idle little move as he goes back to causing trouble. 

He’s close fast, faster than ever, and John doesn’t know if it’s the filthy thoughts of Rook trying to talk to his precious Resistance leaders through a throat ruined by his cock or the way Jacob’s thrusts are shoving Rook forwards until John doesn’t even have to press down to have him gagging on his cock. John curls his fingers in Rook’s hair, yanks him back until the air of the room--super heated by their bodies crammed in tight but still too cool against his cock--makes him shudder.

“On your face.” He gasps out when Rook tips questioning eyes his way. “I want to--I want to see it. Want you _ruined_.”

“Fuck,” Jacob grits out, reaching down to bat John’s hands away and fist Rook’s hair in his own hand, yanking back until Rook’s neck looks stretched to its limits. 

Rook’s obedient, seemingly content with the rough treatment, and Jacob’s not thrusting for the moment as John strips his cock with shaking fingers. He’s grinding inside, a slowly rolling form behind Rook, trying to hold him steady.

“Open your mouth.” John manages to hiss just in time, come spurting white over the pink expanse stretched in offering. 

He doesn’t pour it all in Rook’s mouth, a few strands landing on his cheeks, one low enough it immediately starts to slide down over his stubble. Rook hums, rolls the come around for a moment before swallowing, obnoxiously loud. Jacob doesn’t give either of them time to recover, shoving Rook’s head forwards before thrusting so hard it rocks the bed under them. 

He’s silent when he comes; John only knows it’s happened because Rook makes an adorable sounding gasp against his hip. Shaking and still, pulling Rook backward like he thinks a single drop dripping out would be a sin. John pets trembling fingers through Rook’s hair, tries to comfort him as Jacob bends low over his back, rests his forehead a mere foot from John’s hands. 

“Feel better?” He tries for levity, tries to slip into the guise of the annoying younger sibling, and is rewarded with Jacob’s head lifting for a split second to growl out an irritated “shut it.”

“I feel better.” Rook’s voice is _shattered_ , little more than a whisper, rough like he’d spent the day swallowing glass. “That was--when can we do that again?”

“Stuffed full of cock and come and still wanting more.” Jacob grunts against Rook’s spine. “Insatiable little slut.”

Rook grins, unrepentant, shifting under Jacob’s bulk until he can flick his tongue against John’s softening cock, brushing away any remaining drops of come. John hisses, lets him do as he pleases, knows by the way he’s moving he’s still hard between his thighs. It’s not surprising; Rook always puts his pleasure last even when he’s fucking John until he can’t think straight.

“Give us both a few moments. And we’ll take good care of you.”

“Oh, I know.” Rook sighs, nuzzling into his belly, smearing the come there until John will have to scrub it out in the shower. “You both always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see what the rest of the month has in store? Check out [this post](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/post/178633371556/happy-kinktober) on my Tumblr!


End file.
